


We gotta do something

by genewilderkinnie



Series: Honoria and Theo: A Friendship [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Female Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Honoria Winchester and Theodosia "Theo" McIntyre are best friends.When supplies are stuck far from the 4077th Unit, it's up to these amazing girls to get the supplies!
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Series: Honoria and Theo: A Friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea in mind.
> 
> Just gonna put out there, Honoria is named after her aunt, and Theodosia is named after Theodore Roosevelt, but if he was a female.

Hey everyone!

This is my first fic for this fandom!!

The pronunciation of Honoria's name is (ah-NOR-ee-ah).

Trapper never left, meaning that BJ Hunnicutt never appeared.

Imma take Frank's ass out cuz 🖕🏽him.

Let's get wit the fic!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoria and Theo just cracking a couple of jokes until Radar O'Reilly shows up.

Honoria Winchester walked through the little army camp she called home. Her best friend, Theo McIntyre was standing outside her family's tent and grinned at the heiress of the Winchester fortune. "Honoria! How you doin' this fine morning?," Theo asked and Honoria replied to her friend, "I'm doing well, Theo." 

Honoria was a spitting image of her parents, having Klinger's dark hair with Winchester curls in it, whereas Theo was just Trapper John's twin in both hair texture and hair color, but had Hawkeye Pierce's striking blue eyes. The girls walked around camp, waving to Major Margaret 'Hot Lips' Houlihan, who waved back and other soldiers. They sat outside the mess hall tent and we're making cracks. "So I told this guy, 'my man, could ya not act brand new in front of Colonel Potter cuz your ass like to act a fool', and he really froze," Theo laughed and Honoria chuckling along. The two continued until Radar O'Reilly stopped by and said, "excuse me, ladies, but Colonel Potter would like you at his office immediately." Theo smiled at the man, "sure, Radar, what's up?" "Colonel Potter will explain, I can't," he said and Theo hugged him, and said, "we'll come with you."

The girls walked into Colonel Potter's office and saw him and their parents. When assuming they were in trouble for a prank that went too far, Theo asked, "okay, Honoria, now, do you remember what prank we pulled to make us be in here?" Honoria looked confused herself, "No, my dear Theo, I don't, so what's wrong?" Major Winchester looked the colonel and said, "I'll explain, my good Colonel." Colonel Potter nodded. "Shut up, Winchester, I'll handle it," Hawkeye cut him off, and said, "there are supplies that Trapper, myself, and Winchester here need." Trapper John continued, "there's anesthesia, sleeping pills, antibiotics and a hell of a lot of other belongings that the OR in general needs." Theo asked, "where are these supplies located, Dad?" Trapper told his daughter, "10 minutes or so, but they are a long 10 minutes." Honoria looked shocked, before Theo admitted, "anyone wanting to know why the sleeping pills were disappearing? Well, I was taking them to help me sleep-." Hawkeye eyed his and Trapper's daughter, and said to Klinger, "see, I knew it wasn't you, because you would've told me, you needed some, right?" Klinger shrugged, "it's been a while since I've had problems with sleep."

Colonel Potter said, "plus, you brave young ladies are the ones I and your parents trust and Corporal O'Reilly will be accompanying you." Radar nodded and gulped a little bit. Honoria looked at her friend with her signature Winchester smirk, and Theo said, putting on her sunglasses and pulling out a water gun, "we gonna raise hell, yes sirree!" Honoria scolded her, "Theodosia McIntyre, put the water gun away, we're not gonna shoot anyone with water guns." Theo said, "Honoria, I'm out of fucks to give, so." Honoria rolled her eyes, "you're definitely a McIntyre through and through." Theo smirked as they left the room. This shouldn't be hard, right?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoria and Theo suit up to get the supplies, and Honoria receives advice from her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic!!!
> 
> I'm also collaborating with some friends on Discord to make a oneshot book! Check it out!!

Honoria looked around for her bag to carry her supplies. As Trapper John had said, it would a long ten minutes to get said items and return it. She then heard the tent door knock. Assuming it was Theo, she opened it and there stood her father. Major Winchester looked at Honoria and said, "come sit down, my dear girl." Honoria smiled sadly at him, "awe, you don't actually want Theo and I to do this?" Winchester looked at his daughter and sighed, "I do wish for you and Theodosia to be safe because you're still young, Honoria."

She looked at her father with gray eyes with a tint of green specks, and hugged him, then saying, "Father, Theodosia and I will be okay. You heard Colonel Potter, he trusts us, and you do too. If anything were to happen, we'd send word. Besides, Radar will be with us." Winchester smiled softly and looked at the girl, "you're just like your aunt, strong and high spirited. And yes, we all trust you. But, I must give you a piece of advice." 

"Yes?"

"Trust your surroundings more than yourself or others," he said. Honoria nodded. She'd heard that before, and it was burned into her memory.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Theo laid on her cot, playing with a shiny necklace her grandfather Pierce had sent her. Her sandy brown hair rested on the pillow, her blue eyes looking focused. Hawkeye and Trapper, who were outside the tent, looked at her. "I don't know about sending these two to sudden death, Trap," Hawkeye said. Trapper nodded, "who else is gonna get it? Plus, they'll be considered civilians, since they're too young to be in the military."

Hawkeye still had a feeling that someone was gonna get hurt. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoria, Theo, and Radar set out to retrieve the supplies.

As Honoria, Theo, and Radar set out on their mission, Honoria remembers a letter she wrote to her aunt:

_My dear Aunt,_

_My friend Theodosia and I are doing just well, as I've noticed you had expressed concern about us both and Father. This war is going slow, and everyone is doing their part. But me? What is my part exactly? I honestly don't know. I spoke with Father Mulcahy yesterday, and he said be kind and help others who are grieving. And Father and Dad tell me to keep up with my studies, even though I won't be in Boston for some time. I took yours and Father's advice. I would get through it. Everyone would get through this. Love, your niece, C.H Winchester._

Honoria walked quietly while Theo and Radar talked. Theo noticed her friend was quiet and thought nothing of it.

_(Sorry if the chapter is short!!)_


End file.
